


Aces in Love

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Aces in Love, F/F, M/M, Short, Space Opera, Twitter, love in space, no fomo, pew pew, with a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: A collection of Twitter short fics under the hashtag #acesinlove! Thanks for starting it, Dyn, and thanks everyone for participating!Dyn's question:How would a #WingBro talk to another to say 'I love you' ?(Not necessary romantic, could be platonic, too!)





	Aces in Love

Dyn: https://twitter.com/trotzflocke/status/1182171288565104640  
Dragonfly: "You have beautiful eyes."  
Taro: ...  
Dragonfly: "But mine are more beautiful."  
Taro: ?!  
Dragonfly: "Want to know why?"  
Taro: "...OK, fine. Why?"  
Dragonfly: "Because I can see you with them. Look, there is an image of you in my eyes."

HerrUrbach: https://twitter.com/herrurbach/status/1182195479028944897  
The room is nearly dark, only the screen with the Social Media stream and the recording of the last race spends some blue light. The music is disrupted by the „you got a like“ alert all the times. Pling, pling.  
We are watching his flight now for the second time.  
As always in the last months I look mostly at his face, the small scar at his chin, covered by his beard - than at the screen. I gave him this scar two years ago - we had a misunderstanding as we later found out and since then we are somehow best bros. I have no idea how long I stared at him till I realized that he was staring at me, too. I look into his eyes. These deep brown eyes I can fall into like into a lake. I sweat.  
„Bro, I need to say it“, he starts.  
„Hm?“ I try to sound uninterested.  
„We are now best bros and I need to say it.“  
My heart is beating.  
„You have dirt in your face since we arrived here. I think it is food from the diner.“  
What did he just say? I give him a stare of death. „But you know what? It is somehow cute.“ He smiles mischievously. The only thing I can think of now is that I have food in my face and how embarrassing it is! „Makes you even more cute, really!“  
He thinks I am cute! My heart tries to jump out of my chest. „Why didn‘t you say something at the diner?“  
„At first, I wanted but then I thought about the stream“  
Stream?  
„Which stream?“  
„The weekly ‚Watch me watching my last race‘ stream.“  
„People were watching us all the time?“  
„Of course bro.“  
„They saw the dirt in my face?“  
„Yep.“  
I am angry at him. In fact I want to add another scar to his chin and before I know it I punch him straight in his face. I didn't hit his chin but his nose and a little bit of blood is trickling out. He smiles.  
„Harder!“  
„What?“ I asked confused.  
„What?“ he says, smiles at me, leans forward and gives me a kiss. „Kiss me harder!“

Tino: https://twitter.com/CoronaTinoF/status/1182785812922077185  
„Thumbs down“  
Almost there! Three minutes, maybe just two, and Dash could claim one of the sweetest vitories: A snap that reaches 100 likes before someone downvoted it. Not even rival gang members gave her a dislike. Flygram rank: Legendary!  
It was just a selfie, Dash in front of some ancient ruins on an asteroid that had made the most beautiful sound, but somehow everyone loved it. 94 people already! 95! She chew her nails. Then it appeared: A thumb pointing down. She threw her lucky charm plush across the cockpit.  
A quick glance exposed the culprit. Dash activated her com and screamed at her old friend Pixi:  
"Bro, how dare you? I almost had it! Are you serious? Don't make me come over to your corner of the belt! I'd be there before you can say Minkowskium Maneuvering!"  
Pixi just giggled.  
"Do you remember our first meeting?", Pixi said over the com.  
"What?", Dash said perplexed. "Does not compute."  
"Well, do you?"  
"Of course I do! My sponsors had given me a free ticket for Binary G. And you were there with your family. Don't try and change the topic here, rascal!"  
Dash glimpsed at flygram. The post hit 100 likes, but it was worthless now. The road to glory was out of reach. Instead she was forced to travel on memory lane.  
"More precise!", Pixi said, still giggling. "When did we meet?"  
"We were riding the Chrome Collider", Dash remembered.  
"There was a malfunction and the ride stalled right when we were in a looping. You were sitting next to me. We hung upside-down for an hour and started talking while our heads filled with blood. What does that have to do with your dislike?"  
There was a long silence over the com.  
"I asked you 'when', silly", Pixi said. She sighed. "And this 'when' is precisely one year ago."  
Dash stared at the com console. She checked her calendar. Her friend was right. Pixi continued:  
"Turn your head. Sometimes you have to be upside-down do find what brings you bliss."  
Dash did as told. And the new perspective worked: She saw over 100 thumbs pointing in the wrong direction. And one pointing straight up. A special like from Pixi.  
"Boots brainy", Dash said, smiling. "Are you serious with that bliss-bringing?"  
"Minkowskium Maneuvering", Pixi said.  
"What?"  
"You said you'd be here before I could say it. Want me to say it again? The faster you are, the sooner I can elaborate on bringing bliss."  
Dash grinned. Patient Pixi waited a year to share her feelings. But taking it slow was not her style.  
"On my way. Happy anniversary!"

Mara: https://twitter.com/Mara27725/status/1182330909988655104  
Spyglass stepped into the Teashop, looking around. She had changed from her usual flightsuit into a artificial leather trousers & a thight cotton shirt under her jockey jacket.  
"Can I help you, Sweetie?"  
"I heard you offer private booths? A bro said they booked one."  
The woman behind the counter raised a knowing eyebrow. "Did they give you a... Name?"  
"Yes. Smith."  
"Ah yes. I have a booking here. Please follow me."  
The owner leads Spyglass down a corridor to a door. "Your bro is already waiting inside." She gives Spyglass a sideways looks. "I'll send in some tea, I've got quite the thing you both will like."  
She leaves before the jockey can reply anything.  
Spyglass hesitates a moment, feeling something she is not used to, insecurity. She checks her reflection in the door and pulls on her shirt. Then takes a deep breath and opens the door.  
Inside the room was just big enough for a table with a wraparound seat. The walls were decorated with Holograms. Spyglass breath caught in her throat as she saw what the holograms had been set to.  
"That's Teksis 3, isn't it?"  
The answering voice held a smile.  
"You said you've never seen anything so beautiful."  
Spyglass looked at the woman sitting in at the table.  
"And you looked at me and said: I've seen you."  
Their gazes met and Spyglass finally closed the door without looking.  
Spyglass smiled at the other woman. "And aren't you still the most pretty thing I've ever set eyes on, Captain Catherine.. Smith?"  
Cat laughed and Spyglass's knees went soft.  
"Come one, why don't you sit down beside me? I've really missed you."  
Spyglass sat down beside Cat.  
Still she could not get out of her habits. "Has anyone seen you come in?"  
Cat shook her head. "I keep stopping by the station regularly and my crew knows I like this place. So no one will think it odd or something. Relax, Cassie. No one knows we're meeting. Relax."  
Spyglass smiled. "I'm sorry. I just... worry. About you and Alice. I don't want you to get in hot water because of me."  
"Aww, Sweetie. You don't need to worry. Alice and me are fine. Though she misses you awfully."  
"Oh, I've got something for her."  
She reached inside her jacket.  
From inside she took out a squishy felt chopper and slid it toward Cat. "I had it made for Alice. It's the Shadow Queen, my chopper. There's this seamstress at a floating market." suddenly she had run out off words. "I hope... Do you think she'll like it?"  
"Of course she will like it." Cat squeezed her hand. "How have you been Cassie? I've seen your Flygram posts."  
There was a chime and hatch opened, from an unseen speaker came a voice. "Please excuse the interruption. Inside the hatch you'll find the promised tea  
and some complementary food. The Teahouse hopes you enjoy your visit."  
Cat stood up and picked up the tray with a steaming pot of fragrant tea and some steam baskets.  
Spyglass drank up every move she made while gracefully pouring the tea in their small cups.  
"You know, Cat, I wish we could see each other more often."  
Cat half shrugged." Me too. But you know how it is. I can't leave the Corp, you can't come back." She leaned over and gave Spyglass a slow, tender kiss. "Let's enjoy the time we have, my love."

~The end~

Captain Toast: https://twitter.com/Cpt_Toast/status/1182310654696407042  
"Bro, you know how much I love my GREAT WHITE, don't ya?", Sharknado asked his wing pal, while looking at his beloved chopper. "Totally! Last week you broke that prospects nose, just for looking at it for too long!", he answered.  
Sharknado chuckled: "Yeah, that was lit! But you know what? If you're in danger I would totally risk losing my chopper just to save you."  
His wingpal blushed and whisperd: "Brosome!"

Heckmueller: https://twitter.com/heckmueller/status/1182192624666591232  
„Engines glow red, railguns fire blue, making out is sweet, and so are you.“  
Probably more in the league of drunken loo poetry, but ey, don’t judge! 

JediWordTrick: https://twitter.com/JediWordTrick/status/1182203085051088896  
“What's 'Nofolo' supposed to mean?“ Sid asks SoeurDouleur, looking up from her social media feed. Soeur just smiles and pulls her into a kiss. 

Das Nullniveau: https://twitter.com/nullniveau/status/1182231651960705024  
My back never feels safer than when you're handling my blasters.


End file.
